


Unlike Him

by Adia17



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Based On That One CG Sannan/Sanan Has In Edo Blossoms, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Late at Night, Reader can be Chizuru tbh, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adia17/pseuds/Adia17
Summary: It was unlike him to feel unsettled like this. For you... were a breath of fresh air to him.
Relationships: Yamanami "Sannan" Keisuke/Reader, Yamanami "Sannan" Keisuke/Yukimura Chizuru
Kudos: 17





	Unlike Him

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I haven't played his route because I am too poor to buy a copy of Kyoto Winds & Edo Blossoms but... this particular CG made my mind go "woah what if this happened". Idk the actual scene-

He wondered, would it be immoral... if _he would touch you_? In all the ways that he can. Mark you, even though it might disappear soon. Show his love to you, even as you were asleep. Hoping you'd wake up soon, and indulge in this newly-awakened urges from him.

  
  


It can't be helped, anyways.

  
  


He was a creature of the night, afterall. The night is his day, while yours otherwise. However, to see your form all huddled up comfortably, with the moon shining down on you, he couldn't help but have these thoughts. You looked too peaceful… it made his heart flutter, even if he was now a Fury. He wanted to protect you... and this peace...

  
  


It was unlike for him to get unsettled this far, as he tucked the loose strands of his hair behind his ears, with his glasses glinting under the moonlight's shine. You looked… especially divine. He wanted to-- no. He cannot do that. But maybe just a little. To feel the warmth of your skin, that he dared not do. The softness of your cheeks...

  
  


Sighing to himself, he felt himself chuckle. 

  
  


_"I didn't know you could make me feel unsettled like this."_

  
  


It was something new for him. He was often composed… he was Keisuke Sanan after all. Though, except for the occasional bloodlust. But this… he could only feel love. For you. You were his saving grace. You… made him feel more humane. As impossible as it might seem, every piece of himself cried out. He wanted to love you more. He wants to protect you...

  
  


Feeling like a hormonal teenager or maybe even a maiden-in-love, someone very unlike him, he bent down, positioning himself close to your head. He could see every imperfection visible, yet he felt his heart soar. 

  
  


"This is very unlike me." He chuckled lightly, as a gentle smile made itself known. 

  
  


With the very expression of pure love, he hoped he would drive away the nightmares you have. Even while you were sleeping. He left a soft kiss on your forehead, blessing you to have good dreams. While whispering the words he used to think was impossible. Something very unlike him, indeed.

  
  


_"I love you."_

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hope y'all enjoyed this drabble. I simp for Sannan/Sanan. And I absolutely did not like how they made Sanan mad in Heisuke's route huhu SENNNN-


End file.
